


We Love Katamari!

by hiddenbloom



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Inflation, M/M, bc Dan mentioned inflation fetish and my kinky self started sweatin, dnp watch inflation porn, inspired by day 7 of gamingmas, this got soft at the end srz, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenbloom/pseuds/hiddenbloom
Summary: Dan mentions inflation fetish and Phil is curious.





	

“Goooooood bye!” Pillow over the lens for a few seconds, then done.

 

Phil gave a small laugh, reaching up to turn the camera off, “That was a good one.”

 

“Yeah? I had fun, I'm sure they will too,” Dan stood, stretched, “Surprisingly stressful though.”

 

“I know, right? I don't remember it being that intense,” blue eyes looking up, Phil blinked and gave the other boy a soft smile as he took the SD card from the camera, “You're editing it now?”

 

“Yeah,” Dan plopped into the desk chair, spinning to face Phil, “Sweden, remember? It's gonna bug me if we break the Gamingmas streak.”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

Phil stayed sat there on the couch, pulling his legs to his chest as Dan opened the video file on the computer so they could watch it back.

 

It was a pretty funny video, full of them trying not to laugh at the word 'ball' and failing miserably. Dan obviously couldn't edit that much out of the video or it'd only end up being 5 or so minutes long, but when it got to the part where Dan mentioned acquiring an inflation fetish, he figured that was going a bit too far.

 

“Edit that bit out, yeah?”

 

“Up to you.”

 

Dan peeked over his shoulder, wondering why Phil's voice sounded... off. He found the boy's face was flushed pink, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. “You alright? Really, if you want me to edit that bit out--”

 

“Is that really a thing?”

 

“... Is what really a thing?”

 

“You know...” Phil made a motion at the computer monitor, “What you just said.”

 

It took Dan a few seconds to connect the dots, “You mean an inflation fetish?”

 

A small nod, the tint on Phil's cheeks growing stronger.

 

“Yeah, I've stumbled across it a few times. Bit boring for me, though, if I'm honest.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Dan could hear the disappointment in Phil's voice, the tone making Dan furrow his brows slightly, “Why? Do you...?”

 

And suddenly Phil was up and leaving the room, hurrying, “Do you want some ribena?”

 

Blunt change of subject, something was wrong. Dan knew better than to pry, “Sure,” but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned.

 

A few minutes later Phil was back, dropping off Dan's drink and mentioning he'd be downstairs if he needed help editing before disappearing again.

 

About a half hour later once Dan was done with the initial cropping of the video, he figured he'd better go and check on Phil.

 

He was in the lounge, curled up in the corner of the sofa playing his DS. Dan sat beside him without a word, pressed closed with his head resting on Phil's shoulder, watching him play for a bit.

 

Waiting until he was done with that level, Dan gave Phil a gentle poke to the side, smiling as he yelped and flinched, “Dan!”

 

Of course Dan did it again, this teasing his subtle way of asking for attention.

 

“Go away.”

 

Phil's voice was filled with love, but Dan wasn't having it, “Never.”

 

A tickle attack now, Phil bursting into laughter as he squirmed under Dan's touch.

 

“Okay! Okay, enough! I can't breathe!”

 

“Aw, but that's the fun bit.”

 

“For you, maybe.”

 

“Hey, don't pretend that I'm the only one into weird things, mister. At least I'm not a furry.”

 

“I'm not a furry!”

 

“Uh huh, sure, keep telling yourself that, lion boy.”

 

“Shut up...”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Maybe later.”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

“Only if you behave.”

 

Phil won that round, smiling proudly at the intense stare Dan was giving him.

 

“Can I go back to my game now? Or do you want something?”

 

Dan removed himself from whatever headspace he was in, thinking about Phil's promise, to ask him about earlier, “Why were you asking about the... thing?”

 

Immediately Phil became uncomfortable, which Dan instantly picked up on, “Because it's okay. You know I'm here to help you with questions about that kind of weird stuff.”

 

“Doesn't matter, you said it doesn't interest you.”

 

“The videos don't maybe-- hey, put that down, seriously,” Dan covered the DS screen Phil was staring at, “I want to talk about this.”

 

Phil lowered the device but kept his head down, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

 

“Anyway, so maybe what I saw online doesn't catch my interest that much, but that doesn't mean the practice wouldn't. It's different seeing something done then actually doing it for real, and we both learned that the hard way.”

 

“I still hurt.”

 

“I know. Sorry about that. But what I'm saying is, if this is something that catches your interest, then maybe we could check it out a bit, see how you react.”

 

Phil didn't seem convinced, shifting slightly where he sat.

 

“Hey,” Dan reached up to brush the boy's fringe back comfortingly, “I want to help you. This doesn't have to be something you do in secret, or in shame.''

 

Finally Phil looked over at him, cheeks as hot as they were earlier, “Really? It's so... weird.”

 

“Honestly? Not that weird. I've seen a lot worse and hell, I'm _into_ a lot worse.” Phil gave a nod to that, not even wanting to go near some of Dan's kinks. “We'll explore this together, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he closed his eyes with a smile as Dan kissed the side of his head, “thank you.”

 

“You're welcome. Now, if you would excuse me,” Dan hopped up off the sofa, hand trailing affectionately across Phil's arm as he stood, “I have a now super, but secretly, kinky video to finish editing. They'll have no idea the truth behind it...”

 

“Dan...” all Phil could do was shake his head, glad he wasn't stuck editing with him, before he returned to playing his game.

 

* * *

 

“Your room or my room?”

 

“Yours. Mine is too innocent.”

 

“Bull fucking shit, Phil.”

 

Heading into Dan's room, pajamas on and laptop in hand, the boys crawled under the covers and snuggled close.

 

“You sure you're okay doing this? I don't want it to be weird.”

 

“Shh, it's fine Phil. I want to help make this a good experience for you.”

 

That warmed Phil, the boy nuzzling Dan's shoulder lovingly.

 

“Let's see, private mode on... popups off... all virus protection on, we're good to go. Ready?” A small nod. “Okay, here goes. Sorry, Google.”

 

Clicking noises as Dan typed 'inflation fetish' into the search bar.

 

“Maybe we'll get some helpful articles, and not just straight up porn.”

 

“That'd be nice, but... I haven't really seen it before, you know?”

 

“Oh, right, duh. To pornhub we go!”

 

Phil closed his eyes as Dan brought the website up, knowing some of the visuals would be too much for him. Dan knew Phil was more into reading his porn than watching it, which meant tame videos were more Phil's style, and Phil trusted him enough to make the decision on what would be appropriate.

 

“Okay, these are all pretty innocent... lots with no nudity, just belly shots. Male or female?”

 

“Female.” Phil peeked his eyes open now and wow, Dan was right. Not too much flesh, no weird sex toys or anything, just the camera focused on a woman's stomach, above the hips and below the breasts. She even had a shirt on, which was lifted up.

 

At first nothing was happening, the girl rotating a bit to get her stomach at different angles, but then, “... _oh_ ,” ever so slightly her stomach seemed to start distending, almost like she was just pushing her stomach out, but you could tell it was different.

 

Phil's curiosity was drawn to the video, and Dan's was drawn to Phil. He kept glancing over at him, watching the boy react to what was on the screen. He was quiet for a while before asking softly, “D'you like it?”

 

“It's...” Phil didn't finish his sentence, too drawn in.

 

The video was short, as were most of them, but before Dan could even think about moving his hand to pick out a different video, Phil already had another one loading.

 

Phil had this. He didn't need Dan's help anymore, but of course Dan wasn't going to leave his side. Sliding the laptop onto Phil's lap, it was Dan's turn to lean into Phil, not really paying attention to the video but to Phil's body and how he was taking in the videos with wide eyes.

 

Sure, it was a private experience, exploring your kinks, and Dan definitely knew that, but he also knew the right time to step in and make that private moment a shared one, and how arousing it could be.

 

“You like it, don't you?” Dan's voice was soft and understanding, embracing even. Letting Phil know that what he was feeling was okay, that the arousal he felt was justified and appropriate, and to embrace it.

 

Phil gave a small noise in response, shifting his hips a little.

 

“S'alright, go ahead. I'm right here.” Dan hooked his arm though the one of Phil's he was leaning against, tracing his fingers up and down his forearm in a way of showing support.

 

Phil didn't really move too much watching this second video, maybe pressing against himself a little with the laptop, but other than that, he was too fascinated in the woman's clearly bloated tummy to take action.

 

The third video though, this one a male kneeling, everything below his shoulders on camera, is what Phil seemed to like the most.

 

Dan noticed the hitch in his breath, his increase in body temperature. “Look at him, he's showing off for you.” Another noise from Phil, a small curse under his breath.

 

Reading him like a book, Dan knew exactly what to do to help Phil along.

 

A little readjusting on the bed, Phil like putty in Dan's hands, attention focused on the video.

 

It was just Dan leaning back against the headboard now, Phil between his legs, resting back against his chest. The video was fullscreen on the laptop, which was now further down on the bed so Phil could have full access to himself, should he want it.

 

“His tummy looks so soft, doesn't it?” Dan timed his words with his actions, sliding his hands around Phil's sides and over his own stomach, rubbing it gently over his shirt, “S'gonna be all bloated soon, nice and round... all for you, Philly.”

 

“D-dan...”

 

Hands under the shirt now, the spark of flesh to flesh making Phil moan. Now it was Dan who was getting aroused, but that would have to wait. This was all about Phil.

 

“Look how hard he's getting, Phil, how full he must feel,” Dan loved all the noises he could pull from him just by the sound of his voice, it was a trick he used frequently. “Imagine if that was you...”

 

Phil closed his eyes, head back against Dan's shoulder, “P-please...” He lifted his hips, searching for friction, but he didn't make a move to touch himself. Instead, he put his hands on Dan's legs on either side of himself, gripping tight, “Dan, please...”

 

“I've got you, I'm here.”

 

Dan let his hands move lower, past Phil's belly button to the waistband of his shorts; one hand stayed pressed against his belly, massaging it softly, while the other slipped under the fabric across his waist. Sure, Phil was usually the one to be in charge, call the shots, but Dan had it in him as well and knew when to take control.

 

A high keen from Phil now as Dan rubbed him over his boxers, the boy already so close to the edge. “You want that to be you? Huh, you want your tummy all full to burst?”

 

“Y-yeah, fuck...”

 

“Maybe that can be our next little experiment, yeah?” Hand under the boxers, brushing him teasingly before grabbing, stroking, giving him exactly what he needed. “Get you all filled up, see you tummy all round.”

 

Dan could tell Phil was climbing quickly, so he responded accordingly, moving his hand faster, “Then I can fuck you, fill you up even more... d'you like that?”

 

“Y-yeah! Dan, I'm... oh... _Dan_!”

 

Phil came hard, thrusting up into Dan's hand while he held onto the boy's thighs for dear life, the noises pour from his mouth driving Dan insane. He needed to touch himself too, he was so fucking close just from seeing Phil like this, he just...

 

It was probably not the sexiest of things, but Dan rutted against Phil's back, the friction not as good as his hand would be but it was close enough, and soon he was coming too, arching his back and whining the sensation intense.

 

Phil was spent, not caring about the mess Dan made between them, just wanting to be with Dan and love him and thank him, cuddle until they fell asleep only to wake up with their boxers dried out and stuck to them so then maybe they could shower together. That sounded nice.

 

Letting Dan take his time coming down from his high, Phil rubbed at the boy's thighs and just sat there, knowing Dan needed his space for a few moments and would come around when he was ready.

 

It was nice, the two of them just sitting there all folded in each other, both of them glowing and satisfied. Phil noticed Dan's laptop screensaver came on, thank god, the black abyss with stars zooming past covering a video neither of them were remotely in the mood to look at any more; Phil closed the computer and set it aside.

 

“Oh, yeah, just leave that there for me to be shocked by when I open it again.”

 

There he was, the smirk on Dan's face clear in his voice.

 

Phil rested back against him, nuzzling under his chin, “Hi.”

 

“Hi, baby,” the nickname was rare but it made Phil all fuzzy when Dan used it.

 

“How you feeling?”

 

“Amazing. You?”

 

“I feel...” a brief pause before a content sigh, a fitting word not having came to mind.

 

Dan gave a small laugh, “That's good,” then a kiss to the top Phil's head, “come 'ere.”

 

The boys readjusted a final time, completely laying under the covers while cuddling close, facing each other with legs entwined and holding hands.

 

No words were spoken, and none needed to be. They knew their love for each other, and they could feel it in the air between them. Warmth and happiness, trust and support. Being able to be there for the other no matter what. It was such a special feeling, and they were so glad to have it in their lives, to have each other.

 

Dan and Phil. Best friends in love.

 

♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this later, aka Phil trying it out for himself woo boy
> 
> also it's 4:30 am, I'll review for errors later


End file.
